1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel 2-aryloxyalkylaminobenzoxazoles and 2-aryloxyalkylaminobenzothiazoles as described further below. The novel compounds are useful as antisecretory agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has described several benzoxazoles or benzothiazoles which are substituted at the 2-position by an aryloxyalkylamine group. Some of the compounds were said to have antidepressant activity and others demonstrated antimicrobial activity.
J. Chem. Soc. 954 (1965) describes compounds of the formula ##STR1## where X is halo or alkyl, Y is O or S, Z is halo or alkyl, and R is alkyl, which have antimicrobial activity.
Arzneimittel. Forsch. 16 (1), 33 (1966) discloses compounds of the formula ##STR2## where X is halo or alkyl and Y is O or S, which also have antimicrobial activity.
These two references also describes compounds of the formula ##STR3## where X is halo or alkyl, which are antimicrobial agents.
None of these references disclose 2-aryloxyalkylaminobenzoxazoles and/or 2-aryloxyalkylaminobenzothiazoles which have antisecretory activity.